The present invention relates to chamfering ammunition case mouths and in particular to a camfer tool usable in a motorized adjustable precision micrometer case trimmer.
Ammunition cases are generally the most expensive component of ammunition. Many shooting enthusiasts reuse the cases to save money. While such cases may be capable of multiple uses, some cases, especially expensive high power rifle cases, are stretched in each use. When the cases are stretched, the neck of the case (the portion a bullet is seated in), becomes longer and increases the contact surface with bullet, and affects the release of the bullet when the ammunition is filed. Such changes in the release affect the velocity, and thus the consistency of the bullet at long range.
To address the case stretching, the cases are often trimmed back to the original length. Both manual and electric trimmers are known. Unfortunately, the known electric trimmers require expensive separate components for each size case. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/067,531 address these problems by providing a Micrometer Case Trimmer which merely requires a simple guide bearing for various cases, and a micrometer cutting depth adjustment. The '531 application is incorporated by reference above.
While the '531 application provides an excellent solution for case trimming, it does not provide easy chamfering of the case mouth, thus requiring an additional tool.